The Game of Chance
by TweedleDitz
Summary: It's just a bet between two friends, what could possibly happen? Oh yeah; anything.
1. Days 1 through 3: An Obvious Winner?

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the pun?)**

**So I wrote this about a few weeks ago and forgot about it. My plan was to turn it into a huge one-shot but I thought this was too fun to _not_ have some sort of cliffhanger. This will now become like a three-shot or four-shot. Pretty much a three or four chapter short story.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Never. Never would she ever fall in love with him.<p>

But how can she resist the urge to when he's walking around their apartment pants on, shirt off, using a towel to dry his hair after a shower.

She simply can't.

But she's determined not to fall for him.

So what if Shibusen's hottest, most guyish, devilishly handsome, sexily careless, delinquent, seductive guy just happens to be her partner? And just happens to live with her? And just happens to be sagging his pants right in front of her, revealing the beginning of what she perceived to be boxers?

So she's made a bet. With him.

He claims he can get her to fall for him like a fangirl. In response she claims that he could pull off his best and most provocative tricks to lure her in for an entire week, and she would still hold her non-fangirl status she was so proud of.

Their friends happened to have also joined this bet. The Thompson sisters say that if the demon scythe were to turn up his attractiveness full blast for an entire week, something they believed he continuously suppresses, he'd have her swooning at his every feature in no time. The son of Death thinks the scythe meister won't even notice a change in his already 'cool' attitude, meaning he believed that the weapon flaunting himself around was a daily thing and wouldn't be any different. Now the young assassin and his weapon both bet that the piano prodigy would end up falling for his book fetish partner instead.

Even the teachers got in on it. They were well aware the white haired boy was by far the most popular and, they dare say, _coolest_ boy in the school, aside from being a Death Scythe, which originally gave him his promised land. The screwed up doctor argued that his student would have her all over him before the end of the week if she didn't have _him_ all over _her_ before that, he even offered some of his _special_ candles to join the bet. Without hesitation everyone said no. The blonde, and questionably single, Death Scythe protested against the doctor and stated that the meister was a strong willed girl who was too professional to engage in a relationship with her weapon, considering her parents as well. The doctor turned his screw and asked his friend if she was jealous of the two of them, and the hammer sighed and replied yes in defeat.

The zombie declared that when he was alive, he would have trusted the two of them to not be so romantic with each other and keep their focus on defeating madness, but said that now he thinks that nothing will change between the two of them. His mummy partner estimates that Death Scythe's daughter will undoubtedly fall in love with him, then commenting how a girl could _not_ have a crush on a teenage boy who was like _that_. This earned her curious stares from her fellow teachers. The Death Scythe who sported glasses defended her pupil, replying that women like the bookworm had too much pride and were not so low as they would sink and degrade themselves for a man. Lord Death, had no opinion, and if he had any he was certainly not making it known.

And then there's Death Scythe.

Well…you can imagine.

He was most certainly not pleased with the thought of such an arrogant, cocky, clearly a chick magnet, heartbreaker, suave, seductive, and enchanting boy like him trying to win over his daughter. He was aware of the dozens and possibly hundreds of other girls in Shibusen that were dying to even get a glance from this same octopus head and how many he had played just for the fun of it and he had his eyes set on _his_ innocent little daughter. Just as he was starting to believe the young weapon was starting to take after him, and he became proud he had somehow created another playboy, another _him_, although he had nothing to do with the demon scythe's attractive maturing.

One could even say he was proud of his daughter's partner.

Of course, _one_ couldn't say that anymore after he heard about the bet.

Not even _two_ could say that.

Or _three_.

Or _four._

So when he barges into their apartment, cutting the door with his changed weapon arm and sees the demon scythe's arms, attached to his naked torso that had sagged pants underneath it, wrapped around his daughter's waist from behind while she's washing dishes…

Well…you can imagine.

Even though her facial expression is blank and completely unfazed, as if it was only a backpack that was wrapping itself around her and resting its head over her shoulders while she's trying to clean the dishes, Lord Death's weapon somehow manages to analyze the situation a completely different way, and makes no hesitation to throw himself onto the two of them whilst trying to cut the boy's head off.

And she continues cooking as if she's alone in her apartment.

She smiles to herself, for once in her life happy to see the two most important men in her life fighting with each other, literally physically. But mostly, she's smiling because she hadn't given in to her partner's advances he tried to place on her before her father interrupted.

A few minutes and frustrated screams later, he's kicked out on her demand, which he reluctantly obliges, leaving his daughter with _him_ alone in their apartment. The last glance he gets before walking grudgingly down the hall to continue his exit out of the complex, is of his daughter chopping her partner on the head with a considerably large book and trying to calm him down.

Blair, they're overly sex addicted drunken cat, uses her magic to fix the door before using it to leave for her night shift. Oh yes, she has _full knowledge_ of their bet, and so to speak she isn't making it any easier for them; constantly trying to convince the two that doing what males and females were created by nature to do, wouldn't be such a bad idea. She tries to arouse the weapon and as soon as she thinks he is, due to the response of a nose bleed, she strategically tries to focus his attention on his meister, to no avail of course.

…

"Admit it Maka, you can't stop looking at me."

"I can't stop looking at you because you're dressed like a complete _tool_, Soul."

Day two of their game and they're walking into the school together like they always did. She wore her regular skirt and long sleeved shirt with the accessories and all while he sported his own version of Shibusen's new 'uniforms' unbuttoning the shirt about four buttons from the collar down, tucking it in _very_ loosely, his tie is loose as well, and sagging his pants again just low enough everyone could see most of his boxers.

"What? I'm just wearing our uniform." He feigns innocence, a smirk gracing his eminent face.

She's frowning at him. "I know what you're doing, and it's _not_ going to work." She smiles triumphantly.

Soul loosens his tie a little more so he could continue to unbutton a fifth button from the collar down. He takes in the gawking faces of the female population of Shibusen and the envious faces of the male population with so much pride it's oozing out of his face in the shape of a brilliant smile. The girls are squealing and gathering into groups so they could stare at him and gossip about how gorgeous he is together. The boys, keeping to their solitude because they're too shamed in _his_ presence, begin to feel a heat of jealousy or admiration. His eyes are drooping down to look down on Maka, who is also looking up back at him, curious about his next attempt.

"How bout now?" He asks in a smooth, melodic voice only a musical prodigy could possess.

She responds with silence.

They're inside the academy now, the hallway to be exact, and there are other students around, curiously watching. Oh yes, they are also aware of the bet. A girl who didn't have a crush on the famous Soul Eater Evans? Impossible.

Or maybe not.

Maka stops in the middle of the hallway and grabs his loosened tie, dragging down his head so they're face to face. She's looking into his eyes, which are barely a few inches away from her, with a teasing manner. Soul is shocked at her sudden move and has a short moment of victory bursting inside of him. The other students around them are shocked. Has Maka Albarn just lost the bet?

Or maybe not.

"Damn." He whispers at her sudden actions, unaware of her _true_ intentions. "Wanna kiss?" He tries to seduce her.

She responds by tightening the tie she's gotten a hold of so tight that it closes most of his shirt together. With a killer intent she begins to choke him with the tie. He starts a loud and huge coughing fit as he grabs his neck to loosen the tie and free his lungs form the deprivation of air once she has let go of him.

"Not even in hell you pervert." She fumes as she walks away to get to her locker.

It takes him all the way until she's disappeared from the hallway to finally return his tie and shirt to their former glory. Acknowledging that everyone is watching him, he shoves his hands in his pockets and continues to turn around and leave school before it even starts.

"An angel like you ain't ever going to hell." He mumbles to himself.

All throughout school, she's laughing on the inside because she knows she's won that round and that his pride has been too injured to show his face in front of her for a few hours. Although ditching school is one of his hobbies so it wasn't too out of the ordinary. At the end of the school day, she's walking into their apartment and throws her jacket onto a nearby chair before knocking on his bedroom door.

"I'm going to make some food. Want anything?"

Silence.

She knocks on the door again. "Hey, Soul!"

Silence.

She turns the knob to see that it isn't locked and makes her way inside his room. She catches him with his hands at the bottom of his shirt, halfway lifted up to reveal the bottom of his abs' pack. His pants are at his ankles and only boxers cover up his manly assets.

"Seriously?" Maka says in disbelief. She enters his room as he finishes what he started, fully removing his shirt. She walks up to him, but keeps a fair distance between them, laughing. "Don't tell me you were too busy taking off your clothes to answer the door." She's holding her stomach because she's dying of laughter. "Let me guess, open the door naked so that I'll somehow become attracted to your 'hot physique' and then you'll win the bet?"

Soul just stands there.

For now.

In one swift movement he grabs her shoulders and pushes her back up against the wall, being rewarded with a slight 'umph!' from her. He slides one hand from her shoulder, brushing his fingers down her arm, and then snaking the rest of its way down to rest on her hips. His other hand is strategically placed on the wall right next to her head, preventing most of her chances of escape. He's not completely up against her but he's close enough they could hold a slim magazine in place in between the two of them. She's so up against the wall that she has no choice but to allow the close proximity between them since she can't back away any further. He hunches over very slightly, just enough so he can get both of their faces on an equal level.

"Does this shit actually work on people?" She says with a blank and apathetic expression. She grabs his wrist with one hand, trying to pry it off of her, and pushes her other hand onto his bare shoulder, since there's no room between them to place it on his bare chest, trying to push him off of her.

He's taunting her playfully. "Would it really be so bad to fall in love with me?"

"Yes."

He lowers his voice, back to its smooth state. "But it'll feel _so good_ if you do, trust me." He whispers. "I'll make sure."

She's getting frustrated. Mostly because his breath is barely grazing her lips and it's a nice scent, which she thinks is very strange to think but it smells like him. And that smell is _intoxicating_, it's something she can't even deny. "_Fall_ in love, Soul. That means declining, degrading, plummeting, reducing…" She lists. She's read many dictionaries in her time. "…into something as stupid as _love_."

He's not giving up. "The bet wasn't that you had to fall _in love._" He reminds her. He brings the hand that was on the wall down to cup her jawline, cheek, and a small bit of her neck. Taking a step closer he's now pressing his body up against hers and she no longer has the freedom to escape his grip. He straightens his body so he's no longer hunching and their faces are no longer equal; he's looking down on her and she's looking up at him, but he's bent his neck to lower his head a little. She hates to admit it but she's nearly intimidated by the clear difference in height. Since when had he grown so tall? "Just that I could make you attracted to me**. **So come on admit that you're into me, that I seduced you into a crush, just like a fangirl."

She's intensely determined. "I will _never_ fall for you."

And then he kissed her.

_Wow._

She suddenly understands why he's the most sought after male in Shibusen.

It was a soft kiss, not too passionate and not just a peck. She had her eyes opened in shock for a while and even struggled a little, but as she became more aware of his lips contacting her lips, she began to sink deeper into it and closed her eyes on some sort of slow reflex. It was just the thing to do, she believed that one couldn't not close their eyes when locking lips with a guy like _him_, being the receiving half of a captivating kiss like _this_. Her body just froze in its place, not daring to move as not to risk giving him the wrong idea that he's somehow winning.

But she's kissing, on the _lips_.

_His_ lips.

She wants to push him off before she convinces herself to lose the bet but she can't even begin to slow down the rhythm of her heartbeat because it _does_ feel so good, just like he promised.

All she needed to say were those few words to drive him to do it. If she had admitted to anything that he's ushering her into doing then he would have backed off and went to bed and be done with it, maybe even rub it in her face a little. But in some strange way, and he couldn't figure out what, he was relieved she had decided to be as stubborn as she always is. He thinks that deep down inside he knew that she would refuse and that he'd already planned on kissing her sometime this week, just for the bet's purpose of course.

He releases her a little too soon, and their lips are now chilled from the sudden touch of the cold air of his room, when to them it feels like he's turned it up about a hundred degrees.

He smirks. "Good luck with that."

He leaves her in his room so he can watch TV and soak in the glory that is now making him glow with satisfaction, not even aware that he had just stolen his partner's first kiss away from her.

He thinks he's got this bet in his hands.

For now.

…

Through a spread of rumors, more of their friends have acquired an interest in the bet. The pink haired witch proclaims that Maka will stand her ground and never back down because she's too goody-goody for him, and that somehow that will attract him to her. Her partner gambles that Soul will win the bet, because she's one of the girls who's drooling over him right now. The black meister wagers that Soul is too cool to fall for Maka and won't fall for her even in hell because she's too small-chested for his tastes. The lightning weapon guesses that Maka will make Soul fall in love with her unintentionally before he can successfully entice her. His partner the genius agrees that in some weird way the demon scythe will lose the bet, but not in the way the bet originally stated.

Day three and the bet has now been turned from if Soul could seduce his partner or if she wouldn't fall for him to who could make who fall for them first.

At school, in class, at lunch, you name it. All eyes are on them, watching their every move and analyzing the communication between them in hopes that somehow if they do that they can guess who's winning the new bet. Of course, they're a little more smarter than that and make sure not to show off any parts of their personal lives in school because, well, things like this bet for example.

"So did you hear, the bet's changed." Maka casually brings up the conversation, stuffing a little bit of her lunch into her mouth. She's sitting with the six of her other friends, including her partner. The blue haired assassin is sleeping, not that anyone is bothered by it.

"It's a load of bull if you ask me." Soul, irritated of the new bet, shoves some of his own lunch into his mouth. How _dare_ the rest of the school get in on _their_ little game!

Liz raises an eyebrow and puts on a coy smile. "Ooh, do you mean to say the 'great' Soul Eater is scared that he might end up falling for our little Maka?"

He nearly chokes on his food and spits what didn't try to kill him back out onto his plate. "Are you kidding! Where did you get such a ridiculous assumption?"

"So it _is_ true~?" Patty widens her eyes as they seemed to sparkle.

He smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand and groans. "…the hell." Is all they hear from him.

"Well if it's any consolation, technically the bet's still the same unless the two of you agree to change it to the new one. After all, this is between the two of you not the people around here talking about it." Kid states professionally, mostly to Soul. Everyone looks at him with respective glances. Always the smart one, they were thinking 'of course he's the one to talk about it like some contract. He should be a lawyer.'

"The thing is, if Soul decides to not agree with the new bet, he's practically backing down. He'll be seen as a coward and his reputation would be ruined." Tsubaki states.

"How so?" Liz inquires.

"You see, people might start talking like you and say that he actually feels threatened that he would let Maka seduce him into having some sort of thing for her. Kind of like what Soul's trying to do but it's Maka instead." She explains to Liz.

"Hey! We're right here you know!" The two partners say in unison, trying to oppose the discussion. In vain though because everyone continues to ignore them.

"New bet~! New bet~!" Patty claps and sings happily.

Because of the noise coming from their lunch table, mostly after hearing Patty's words, their other friends make their way to their table.

"Are you guys talking about what I think you're talking about?" Kim asks and they all just simply nod.

"Please, there's no way my man here would fall for Maka!" Kilik states loudly, laughing and patting the former on the back. "Ain't that right Soul?"

"As if! He's totally whipped." Harvar comments.

"Like Maka isn't?" Jacqueline turns to him and puts her hands on his hips to argue. "This is _Soul_ we're talking about, there's no way any girl could resist that."

The said partners decide to just continue eating, since they all clearly don't realize they're sitting there. They're ignoring the discussion but they still listen in on it.

"I think Maka's going to give in first." Kilik crosses his arms to back up Jacqueline. "He's like the MVP of playboy, he's too cool to be chained down." His smile brightens as if the lightbulb above his head didn't brighten it up already. "Hey! _MVP_! Most Valuable Player! Get it? Player, playboy? I'm so funny." Of course, no one notices his 'brilliance.'

"No way, Soul is giving in first!" Ox argues back.

"NO. Maka." Liz quickly puts him in his place.

"NO. Soul." Tsubaki shouts.

"MAKA!"

"SOUL!"

And so an argument ensues at lunch and the two said people decide to flee for the rest of the lunch period and eat outside on the balcony. They were mostly alone, minus the few other people that were spread across the huge balcony to have lunch with their various groups of friends. Their own friends didn't even notice they left and the last glance they got of the lunchroom was all of them beginning to take money. A mass side bet? You betcha.

The situation wasn't necessarily awkward for them, mostly because they figure all of their friends were completely wrong and without a doubt off the bullseye. They saw this as just a silly little game between two good friends, and they both agreed that everyone was looking into it too much, taking it way too seriously. The two of them paused for a while, and looked at each other, stared, and then began cracking up, laughing like they've never laughed before.

This whole bet was ridiculous, to the point they didn't even know if they could go through with it anymore because it was so hilarious.

Well wouldn't you know it, they're both insanely competitive.

And wouldn't you know it, neither of them is willing to give in to this bet.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm continuing this short story with or without reviews.<strong>

**But without will take longer.**

**So please help me (:  
>[Yes, I got that line from Titanic. Officer take me away.]<strong>


	2. Days 4 and 5 part I: Turned Tables?

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the pun?)**

**OMG thanks so much for the amazing reviews! This is really my first try with the whole "present tense , second tense, narrator" kind of story perspective.**

_**DEDICATED TO:**_

_**Liz  
>QuilavaKing<br>crazychick1313  
>DOAEliot4<br>Techno Skittles  
>Aquatwin<br>Julachan  
>MusicSoundsMySoul 14<br>watevs1404  
>xJETx<br>Shenzuul  
>TheElementalPerson<br>SoMafangirl-08  
>deathTHEkid3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Blair is out for work.<p>

Day four the two of them decide to skip school. Well, it's not that they both voluntarily made up their mind to not attend, more like they felt forced to ditch. The tension surrounding them from their fellow students was absolutely suffocating, especially now since the bet has officially been changed. The two of them? Staying home from school? Alone? That's unavoidably fertile soil to plant rumors and let them grow.

Not that they minded. Rather, they _welcomed _the gossip. It wasn't with their original intentions but their peers' side activities were very interesting, and both of them were keen on using the fellow students' infatuated interest to their advantage. It also happens to be one of those sunny days, the kind of day where people break open the windows and let the nice, warm breeze just flow on in. A perfect day to skip school…

…and the two of them are hanging inside.

She's in her room, lying upside down on her bed with her feet on the wall. She's holding a book above her head and reading it, while _he's_ parading around their apartment in a wifebeater after coming home from working out. He'd _much_ rather strut around shirtless, but she's made it law that he has to always wear a shirt when inside their home. He complained that this gave him a handicap in the bet, but she wouldn't have any of it. Their conversation went something like this:

"_You don't see _me_ running around our apartment without a shirt on!" She argued._

"_Well if you ask, I'd _like_ to." He smirked._

"_That wasn't a question!"_

And now he's forced to wear a shirt whenever he's around her. However, in return to agreeing with her, Maka had to cook all their meals for the remaining days of the bet, because her 'law' would become void once the bet ended. It's almost half past one in the afternoon; she's been too infatuated with her story to even notice the time, and she's just getting to the good part when she hears a knock on the door. It sounded rather faint to her, and she didn't turn her head until the second knock when the door was opened.

"What the…" The book slips away from her fingers and lands flat on her face. Immediately infuriated, she scrambles around to get the book off of her, back somersaults off her bed, and stands up with the book in her hand. "This better be good Soul I just lost my page!" She points her trustee weapon at him.

He immediately put a hand up, keeping the other one in his pocket. "Calm down." When she lowered her book and crossed her arms, he put his hand in the other pocket. "It's late, I just went to the gym, and I'm hungry." He complained.

She gives him a scornful look. "I can tell, you smell terrible." She comments.

"Please, I didn't break a sweat." He smirks at her. "So come on, how about some lunch?"

"I'm fine. Not really that hungry." She replies with a smile. "You want food, you can make it yourself." Her room has suddenly become too crowded for her tastes and she pushes past him, walks down the short hall, and makes herself comfortable on their couch so she can crack her book open to continue her reading.

He stays standing in her doorway for a moment until she's settled onto the couch. After a short time of thinking, he swiftly makes his way to follow his partner and in another attempt to sway her, sits down next to her, _very_ closely. She's very callous about his advance and continues to focus intently on the words written before her eyes. He's slightly annoyed with her cold demeanor towards him, so he moves his arm and tries to place it over his shoulders but she is quick to grab his wrist and keep it right over her head.

"Stop." She says sternly. "What do you think you're doing?"

He smirks and retreats his arm to shove both his hands in his pockets. "Aw, don't be shy." He smirks and stretches his arms once his hands are in his pockets, just to get into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"I'm not being shy." She tightens her grip around the covers of her book and tries to focus harder. "I just don't want to violate the rules."

He raises an eyebrow. "What _rules_?"

She sighs as if he's missed the most obvious thing in the world. "We're in a bet where the both of us are running around all week trying to practically kiss each other and on top of that, we _live_ with together." She turns the page. "I just think we should set some ground rules."

"_Ground rules_?" He shouts incredulously like she's just said the two most blasphemous words in the English dictionary. "You're talking like we're friends with benefits." He sneers.

"No." She immediately defends herself. "Friends with benefits don't purposely try to fall in love with each other."

He smirks. "I don't think that counts if only _one_ of them is falling for the other person."

"Excuse me?" He didn't exactly state anything of the sort, but she's caught some sort of offensive tone that he's inflicted onto her, and frankly she is not pleased about it. She shuts her book and glares at him.

He returns her look with a prideful one. "Let's be real, there's no way_ I_ could possibly fall for you, you're _you_. There's nothing to fall in love with. No _tits_…" She's lowered her glare at the damned word. "…no ass, no anger management, no…"

As he continues, she's completely infuriated. Her? Containing no assets? She's made sure to keep her hand clutched to her book as she flips on her side to straddle him in a death grip via her legs and using her free hand to claw her way to grasping the collar of his wifebeater; and all the while she's shouting in her head, _who the hell do you think turned you into a Death Scythe anyways! No assets my ass! Because whether you believe it or not, I _do_ have one!_

Mirroring her earlier behavior, he stays callous about her sudden advance, and makes sure to keep one arm ready to catch a surely oncoming chop, because that book in her hand is starting to look more and more menacing with each passing second it isn't being thrust into his head.

He decides to wrap his speech up in some twisted version of a nice way. "_I'll_ be the one seducing _you_, trust me."

And then she kissed him.

_Woah._

He suddenly realizes why he'd forgotten to mention her lips, and not to mention her kissing skill, in his rant of unattractive qualities.

He's pleasantly surprised how well she's gotten after just one experience; to _his_ credit of course.

Unlike the one he'd given her, she's kissing like she planned it out. He even cracked an eye open to see she had neatly placed her book on the arm of the couch, threatening visage and all. It looks rather lonely, like it's just been dumped and it's owner had found a new technique to punishing her partner. He's fine with the change, in fact, he wants to stick his tongue out at the manufactured tree but he can't because his tongue is trying _really_ hard not to force open foreign lips; so it's pretty busy right now.

All that effort to restrain it, thrown into the garbage when he can't take it anymore and now their tongues are fighting for them, trying to win dominance; but he can't help but let her boss him around. He places his hands on her hips, trying to anchor her down so she has no room for escape and therefore she can't break the gesture. She now has both hands on his shirt, tugging it, in way that's begging for removal. _This_ is one of the few exceptions he'd allow that called for his hands to withdraw from her hips, a body part that has been perfectly shaped for his hands, he notices.

Lips still locked he grabs the end of his shirt, which she surprisingly _isn't_ sitting on, and begins to bring it over his head, but before he knows it she's already severed the contact between them, and the torso of his body feels empty and untouched.

"Good luck with that." She whispers in his ear.

He's left speechless, breathless, and fully unaware of what has just happened to him as he brings his shirt back down to cover his abs. He's too overpowered to assess the current situation post-occurrence, and by the time he does she's already pushed herself off of him and is casually walking towards the kitchen, because apparently, _now_ she's hungry.

"Oh and take a shower, you smell absolutely _horrible_." She comments before opening the refrigerator.

…

It's Friday, which is generally the Soul-Maka-Liz-Kid-Tsubaki-Black Star-Patty-hangout-day. It isn't necessarily official, but the seven of them always find themselves ending up with each other on a Friday night, so they just try not to avoid separation.

Day five the two partners have decided to skip yet another day, but make the effort to meet the others on the basketball court. They never really acknowledged the kiss from the previous day, at least, not to the extent they've allowed the other to realize they're thinking about it. In fact, let's be honest, they _both_ touched the subject in their thoughts at some point last night and they _both_ concluded that it was one step farther than the other incident from day two of their bet.

And they're both sorely convinced that by the end of the week, everything will have changed; unless it already has.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's a little short, but hey! It's an update!<strong>

**So the beginning of next chapter will be Day 5 Continued… so rest assured that little tidbit at the end wasn't all of day five!**

**Like I said, I'm continuing this short story with or without reviews.**

**But without will take longer.**

**(:**


	3. Day 5 Part II: An Obvious Loser?

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahahah get the pun?)**

***Slowly hides from you all behind a wall and peeks my head around the corner***

**HI GUYS I'M BACK! (I unfortunately squeak then quickly hide around the corner from you're probable glares)**

**Indeed it has been…3 years since I last updated…sorry…**

**Well I'm in university now, as opposed to being a sophomore in high school when I started the story. So before I begin just to clear up any misconceptions. No, I did not stop writing because I didn't know how to end it. In fact, I've had the ending since before I typed the first sentence of this story. And also, yes, my writing style has changed. It's been three years, come on! This is either good or bad because some of you might like my more "mature" I suppose writing rather than cringing at mid-post-puberty teenage me writing. But for those of you who liked my previous style, well you and I both wish I could have finished the story three years ago.**

**So **_**please please please **_**be easy on the reviewing because it has been three years and I may have lost the spark I had when writing the story, but I thought that I should at least finish it for you guys! **

**Unfortunately I started the story during a time of trying to figure out my major, my university, and then there was a whole entire year of adjusting to college and still trying to figure out my major and minor and studying abroad plans and asdfghjkl they were the most busy three years of my life.**

**Thank you to anyone reading this who have stuck with this story since the first chapter. I love you all SO MUCH. And to any newcomers stumbling upon this train wreck of a teenager's attempt at authorship (if that's even a word), welcome and I hope you like it!**

**By the way, there's a lot of mirroring like Soul-Maka description parallels. So yes, I'M REPEATING WORDS ON PURPOSE.**

**So without further ado, you've all waited long enough.**

* * *

><p>The sun is setting by the time they all reach the court. Day five is almost over, which means very soon there will only be one day left of the bet. The two partners are aware of that as they arrive to the basketball court, though they're still both separately hung over on what happened the previous day that they can't even <em>think<em> about the future right now. Especially when considering how the incident was one step further than yesterday, at this rate the next time either of them is so bold in order to win the bet, they just might _lose it_.

All innuendos aside, of course.

They've decided to walk to the court instead of driving on the weapon's handy dandy motorcycle because the two of them can't even _think_ about her arms wrapped around him. She will not _dare _allow her hands anywhere near the lower front of her weapon's torso and he will _not _have his meister's chest, though small as it is, pressing against his back.

It's most _certainly _not because either of them has begun to, Lord Death forbid, _fall _for the other. No, it was _certainly _a reasonable reaction to want to avoid close contact with the person you've both kissed and made out with within the span of three days because it was _certainly _obvious these 'feelings' were the result of pure teenage hormones.

Their friends would have none of it.

The other two pairs of weapons and meisters exchange glances at each other when the talk of Shibusen arrive by foot. There was _no way _the demon scythe would ever arrive in such an uncool fashion. Especially not with his partner who had somehow managed to read while walking the entire way.

But they let their curiosity slide…for now.

As per usual, they split up into two different teams, Maka sitting on her bench while they played three-on-three. A small baseball cap sits beside her because she is _not _going to fall for Black Star's trick, _again_. It's guys against girls, which they were shocked to find out was not as unfair as it seemed because Patty may or may not rival Black Star in the 'vicious athleticness' area.

"Kid! I'm open!" Soul shouts to his friend.

The black haired reaper makes a turn and throws the ball into his teammate's hands. He subsequently dribbles like a pro, dodging, tricking, and turning to avoid getting the ball stolen from the others, and from Black Star trying to take the ball from him so he can _shine_, before he makes one clean shot and the ball falls into the net with a 'swish.'

_Like hell _Maka was blushing and hiding her face behind her book because she caught a glimpse of her partner's torso when his shirted lifted ever _not _so slightly when he made the shot. It's not like she was just running her hands around the area, tugging at his shirt because she wanted the damn thing off and seeing what she _could _have seen or _touched _for crying out loud just makes her feel warm. And of course it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact she's suddenly interested in watching his every move, and watching him play so gracefully, so _well_, with that smirk on his face taunting their friends the entire time. With the occasional growl because _Black Star needs to back off his own teammate_, but she suddenly realizes she kind of finds it kind of sexy.

_No. _She did not just put her partner and the word 'sexy' in one coherent thought.

It was a fluke. If any girl saw _any _guy act like that, of course they would think it's a bit of a turn on.

Female adolescent hormonal anatomy at work, completely normal.

Just to prove it, she angrily digs her nose back into her book because that just so happens to be the topic of the novel she's reading…which she's covered with the title of a different book so _no one _knows what she's looking into.

Yes, completely normal.

Soul notices, or rather feels it in their link that his partner is _very _angry. Or is it frustration? He looks over at her in between wiping the sweat away, wondering just what kind of story she's reading that she needs to get that worked up over the plot.

Maybe she truly was a fangirl, in a different context.

He's a little upset at her unfortunate emotion because he _really _wants to take his shirt off. He's sweaty and worn out and he may or may not subconsciously want to get his meister's attention so she'll look at _him _instead of her frustration-causing book. He sort of smiles at that, because actually, perhaps her _frustration _will work out in his favor later.

But the rules are he can't be shirtless around her. Not to mention the book she's reading this time is a particularly thick one.

"The week's almost up."

He turns to see Liz approaching him. Black Star and Patty seem to be battling it out behind her, Kid and Tsubaki trying to calm down their respective partners. He's happy because he can get time to _breathe _for Shinigami's sake. He doesn't usually acknowledge Black Star or Patty's strength but when both of them are after him, regardless of team sides, one does usually get a workout.

"Yeah, two days." He simply responds, not knowing whether he's ready for his friend's prodding or not.

But of course, she nudges him. "You two have been playing hooky from school." She winks. "What's been going on?"

It takes all of whatever energy he has left to slam the blushing back down from wherever it comes from. _No_. He shouldn't even be blushing in the first place! Cool guys kiss girls all the time, _and _get kissed by them! He eyes Liz, not that _she _needs to know.

But there's only two days left of the bet and it doesn't look like either of them are going to fold. He's sure as hell he can get her to give in before he even _thinks _about such heresy. His mind shifts into yesterday's event, and maybe she's as dead set on that as well, because no way would an uptight bookworm like her take such _bold _moves, especially after her first kiss.

"Actually, I've been thinking." He tells Liz. "What happens if neither of us fall for the other?"

Liz winces as if from secondhand pain. "Ouch, that bad huh? Well, then I suppose Kid wins the bet. And whoever also bet on that outcome."

Soul stretches out his muscles. "Great, and then we can both just go back to the way it was before the bet. No winner, no loser."

Liz eyes him suspiciously. "You don't want to win? No, wait…" Her eyes widened and she points at him. "Don't tell me you're backing down because you think you're going to lose!" She grabs his arm. "Patty and I both have _good money _placed on you!"

Not _lose _per se, he's just begun to admit that he can't stop considering all the different ways to seduce his meister without _him _getting worked up as well. The rules are that technically, if he doesn't fall for her then he doesn't _lose _the bet. So if he stops trying to make her fall for him…

But then that means he's backing down because if he continues his tactics he'll _lose _and he knows it. How cowardly and uncool.

And completely surprising.

Just when had he realized this?

And what did this _mean_? Ahem, if it means anything at all?

But no, it doesn't. He's sure of it. Just male adolescent hormonal anatomy at work, completely normal.

"Soul I swear if you make us lose our bet we're going to make you pay us back every penny we put on you! And that's me and Patty so that's _double_ the amount you'll have to pay us back!" Liz was ranting and shaking him.

That's when they all notice a petite green-eyed girl swiftly stand up, and throw the book in the garbage can next to the bench. They all pause because, _oh no_.

Maka did not toss books, much less aim them at a trash can.

Maka did not blush.

And Maka definitely did not wear the captain's hat, especially not to _hide _her blush.

"I-I'm feeling kind of sick." She lies through her teeth, despite knowing they can all tell. "I'll be heading back first." And before they could even blink, she's already turned on her heel and striding with as much leg power as she can muster, as far away from them as possible, putting up the hood of her sweater over the cap whose beak was so low on her face it's a wonder she knows where she's walking.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Soul!" Liz exclaims and pushes him off the court. "Now go after her and _win us that bet_."

"Oh _hell no_!" Black Star shouts and runs over to Liz, letting Patty take the ball. "That's cheating!"

"All is fair in love and war." Liz sings.

…

Blair is once again at work for her night shift, to Maka's relief. She can't face _anyone _right now, especially not her lust-driven cat. Not after what she just read.

Let's just say, the book got _very _mature, _very _fast.

She did _not _need to know that she's three years passed the minimum baby-carrying age.

Or that basically if you're ready for pregnancy, you're ready for the deed.

She'd just gotten her _first kiss _three days ago!

From the very boy walking into her apartment right now. Well, correctively speaking, _their _apartment.

She'd remind herself to make sure her weapon worked out less because him being able to catch up with her is suddenly not very favorable to her, despite its previous benefits in numerous amounts of fights. She's taken her sweater off from her subsequent warmth and the cap is off in its own world via somewhere on the floor. She knew she should've headed straight to her room, but the couch was _there _and she needed to sit ASAP.

So naturally, she stands straight up when _he _closes the apartment door and walks into their 'living room', arms crossed.

She's waiting for his snarky and flirtatious or seductive comment because the blush is _still there_ and it's painfully obvious to both of them. He hadn't given her enough time to calm down by herself! No, she shouldn't have even gotten worked up in the first place. She is Maka Albarn. She is steel. Men, much less the _anatomy _of men, do not faze her a bit.

Though it's pretty damn hard to praise personal ground standing abilities when there he is again, _removing his shirt._

Well, at least it's something to break the awkward tension. "H-Hey! Ground rules no shirtlessness in front of me!"

He doesn't even _smirk _at her for goodness sake and just tosses his shirt onto the back of a nearby chair. "One, you made me run after you because you just went off, so I'm hot. Two, I'm calling the bet off."

"_What_." There, she's calmed down; in one sense. "We have two more days you can't just-!"

"To us. To everyone else, it's still on." And there it is, the smirk. "I propose no winner. That'll shake up everyone's side bets."

Anger returns to her, and she finds herself walking right up to him, somehow ignoring his shirtless glory as his arms are once again crossed against his scarred chest. She is Maka Albarn. She does not _not _win a challenge, a _bet _at that. She points at him, about to say something, but a different idea gets into her head, and she's grinning mischieviously at him. "Liar! You're just afraid you're going to lose!" And then she gasps. "I'm winning then aren't I? You're falling for me!"

He pushes her pointed finger away from him, and scoffs. "As if. I just think it'd be more interesting if we make it out to be a neutral ending. Besides, we all saw you _blushing _at the basketball court." He leans in so dangerously close she has to step back. "Maka Albarn _you _do not blush." He says in a way that sounds sort of possessive, like he _knows _she is not like that because _he _knows her like the palm of his hand because _she _is _his_.

Or at least, that's the goal.

Ahem, for the bet, of course.

And then he stands straight again, cracking up which she's sort of glad for because he just knocked her speechless. "You're not cute enough or girly enough to _blush_. Even I know that your lack in romantic experiences means you've never even had a _crush_ before." He taunts.

She really wishes she had that horrendous yet _thick _book with her now so she can crack his head into two. Her face is turning red, and from the blush returning or from anger she can't tell but all that she can think of right now is that he's right. She's embarrassed in her lack of experience in love, but so what? She's young, she's growing, and he was sure as hell right about her hatred of men.

The way Soul's been seducing her was enough proof. Even though it was all for a bet and not just for fun like a certain red-haired death scythe.

What the hell, a hand blade will do, right?

She lifts an arm up to chop him but he's ready, and catches her wrist. No, he actually wasn't ready, she realizes. He was just paying _so much attention to her _that he was analyzing her every move, so he saw it coming. His taunting smile is gone, when did it go?

"You don't crush because you _hate _men. I know you, Maka."

She rips her arm out of his grip. She never realized he'd been paying this much attention to her, and it makes her heart flutter for a second, but she silences it and falls back on her rage. "Then why were you so insistent on claiming you could get me to fall for you like a fangirl?"

"Why did you make that bet with me?" He counters.

Then he understands. Their souls are resonating recklesslyclose right now, and her feelings are not hidden from him. He grins, _very _pleased with his new findings as he can feel her thinking back to when she proposed the original bet, and _why_.

She should've expected this, what with this resonance, but she kind of likes these little surprises when he suddenly places his hands on her waists and shoves her back into the wall. He can't remember if he's locked the apartment door or not, but dear Shinigami _please_ let them be alone for at least half an hour.

She doesn't know what to do with her hands, but with the limited amount of space he's giving her because he's pressing their bodies so close, her hands have found their way into being squished between both of their chests, and she feels something new.

Her weapon should _not _be this toned.

She once again reminds herself to make sure her weapon worked out less. Then she feels his muscles tense under her as he leans his head down towards her. Meh, or maybe not.

"You bet me that I couldn't make you fall for me no matter what I did…" He said in a low, husky voice into her neck. She can feel his breath. "Because you wanted to prove to yourself that you didn't fall in love with me."

His lips just graze her skin when he pulls back so he can look her straight into her green eyes. She's a little shocked, because they aren't his 'seductive' eyes. They aren't his 'bored' or 'joking' eyes. And feeling into the resonance a little bit more, she realizes he's not trying to win the bet right now. His lips quirk up into a meaningful smirk, which she finds surprising because since when can such an expression coming from _him _be _meaningful_?

"You fell for me, but the great men-hating Maka Albarn did not fall in love, much less for her _weapon_, and so you wanted to show yourself that. That no matter what I did to make you like me, it wouldn't work on you because you are _you_."

She turns away from him. "Nonsense. You think I'm into your whole masochism egotistical _'cool'_ persona?"

"No, but you fall for it, apparently."

She's staring at the floor to her right. "No, I didn't. You're wrong."

She's stubborn, he'll give her that. It could be that she's just _that _determined to not lose because his meister is the Queen of perseverance, but he knows her better than that. _She _knows he knows her better than that, and what is she doing thinking that she can hide herself from him just like that? Hide her _soul _from him? Especially when they're unconsciously resonating because for some reason in this situation they just can't help it.

"Why are you denying falling for me? It's okay. I'm really flattered, actually." He says through a small grin, turning his head to try and get her eyes' attention but right now the oddly tiled floor is apparently more interesting than him.

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I can sense it in your sou-"

"So what?" Well, that was certainly unexpected. And now she's turned her head to face him again, and the tables have turned. _She's _staring into _his _red eyes. "Let's assume I am in love with you. Great for you! You win the bet and you've got another fangirl under your belt to ignore."

He cocks an eyebrow at that. She said to assume, but she's cracked under the tension, so no, she _can't _just figuratively speak at the moment. "Is that what this is about?"

She won't answer. She's too shocked that she gave in. Maka Albarn did _not _give in. But it's too late now. He understands everything.

She didn't want to ruin their partnership. It was true, he did ignore most of his fangirls, which was one of his traits she frowned upon because it reminded her of her father and the way he treated women. And of course, he should have realized that that would be her biggest fear; _him _treating _her _like that.

He would _never _do that to her.

He thought she was sure of that by now.

But once again, he should've known her better. Actually, scratch that, he _does _know her better. He just forgot the number one 'ding-ding-alarm' in the book because he just assumed that she _knew_.

That she knew how much he cared about her.

But of course, he forgot that his need for a 'cool' persona meant ogling about other women's features he'd much rather prefer over silly fangirls or, Shinigami curse him now, over his partner's body type, which he's blatantly stated over and over again.

While she's looking at him, he takes the opportunity to remove his hands from her waist and cup each side of her cheek. The firm grasp his hands have on her face force her to look up at him, which would've been more awkward if he weren't staring back.

She tries to shake her head as much as she can. "Don'tyou _dare_ kiss me." She demands.

"Why not?"

"Because you said you're calling the bet off. There's no need to anymore." She tries to look away, and she feels his hands loosen. They slid down to her neck, only fingertips on her face. "Besides, you won right?" She says bitterly, her voice cracking slightly. "I tried my best to get you to fall for me but I guess I've lost since before the bet started, huh? Congratulations." She barely whispers the last part.

In an effort to try to ignore the humiliation of that version of a twisted confession to the one person she swore _not _to fall for, she thinks of the future past this awkwardness. What exactly _was _the prize for winning the bet? Pure satisfaction? No, they were less mature than that. It would have had to been something like an exchange of chore duty.

They never really did clarify the terms of the bet.

He can feel that she's moving her thoughts elsewhere than the current situation, and he's pretty glad she's not trying to force herself away from their current position. Then again, she never was one to run away from anything. But he doesn't want her to stray from the current topic, because the thing was…

…he started the bet for the same reason.

His intention from the beginning was always to make her fall for him, because he's _in love _with her.

And he agreed with himself to never confess to the one person he swore _not _to fall for, but of course he had to develop these _emotions _for the one person who time and time again proclaimed her hatred for men which stemmed from her father. He wonders if this is why the two Death Scythes can never seem to get along.

So it delighted him when she made the bet because he had a chance.

Only _now _did he realize how she already felt before the bet.

He chuckles slightly at how twisted things have gotten, and that she doesn't _know _that he hasn't won the bet either.

Or maybe both of them won.

He doesn't care for the logistics of it because she's still pouting and fidgeting at her uncomfortable awkwardness and his hands are moving back to her cheeks, turning her face towards him again and before she can so much as realize what he's done he's already kissing her.

Unlike the other two, this one is pure passion. It's one sided in favor of him for a moment because most of her energy is spent trying to push him off, but he won't let up because he needs to _show _her something. So he deepens the kiss, pressing her against the wall and nibbling at her lip. Her lack of reaction makes him think he should stop but just as he's about to she's kissing him back. Either from their resonance or just pure 'male/female adolescent hormonal anatomy' at work his arms snake down to her waist and her arms reach up to wrap around his neck at the same, synchronized time.

Her hands are in his hair just as he pries her mouth open with his, and in an attempt to deepen it even more his hands roam to her lower back and pry it from the wall, pushing her lower body into his, while her shoulders and head are still pressed firmly against the wall behind her because _that's how hard he's kissing her_.

She's trying to match his passion, but she doesn't stand a chance.

Especially not when his super-weapon-human strength lifts both her legs up off the ground so that she's upright only because his pressing force on her is keeping her there. She wraps her legs around him either to keep balance or because that's where both of them want them; she doesn't care for logistics at that moment. More like she can't when their hips are grinding against each other and they're both either moaning into each other's mouths or groaning because sexual frustration in reaction.

Again, logistics. Unimportant.

At times they stop for a few seconds to breath, or rather, _he _stops to let _her _breath because he will kiss her until his last dying breath, or lack thereof. And as soon as they've separated he's closed the gap between their lips again while both of their mouths are open so they can just go at it again because he realizes he _loves _kissing her, lack of experience or not. She's gotten good for her third time, and he smiles into the kiss for a moment because he realizes he's the only person she's ever kissed.

The only person her lips have ever touched this way.

And he will make sure it stays that way until he dies.

Though he feels he could die right now with how _elated _he is. They're not kissing for a bet anymore. It's not him trying to get her to fall for him or vice versa.

He loves her. She loves him. And they're kissing.

And by the way she's kissing him back, she _definitely _knows it. Or at least he hopes she does because if it's going to take more than this to get his message across then he doesn't know if he cares whether she's that dense because he doesn't mind it _taking more_.

Then he once again pulls back just far enough that his lips are planting butterfly kisses from the corner of her mouth, to her jaw, to her neck, and right before he wants to just go at it, he stops. They're both hot, out of breath, slightly disoriented, _in love_, and the last thing they need is for her to have his mark on her two days before the bet ends.

Right, the bet.

It takes all his effort and what little motivation for restrain he has to set her legs back down, giving them both enough time to slow their heartbeats down. His hands find their way to her waist again and in the most sure, proclaiming tone, says,

"Congratulations."

Before kissing her again.

…

"I…I lost?"

Day eight has arrived in Shibusen. Due to the gloriousness of the number, the young Shinigami was looking forward to good news in his favor, but alas, no such luck was to be found and after barely stuttering the last two words Death the Kid took to the floor in tears.

It's before school in Shibusen, and everyone's gathered around the front entrance above the large staircase to exchange money, the sun laughing down at them during the entire exchange.

"Fork it over Kid." Black Star threatens.

Patty comes around and stands next to Black Star. "Yeah Kid~! We won~!"

"What about Kilik?" Jacqueline asks.

"That's right!" Liz turns around and points at him. "You bet that Soul wouldn't fall for Maka!"

"But I technically didn't bet on who would win!" He defends.

"Doesn't matter, pay up!" Ox demands, putting his hand out with the others.

The _couple _of the topic sat on the staircase together, looking out into Death City while eating their breakfast together, ignoring the commotion behind them. Needless to say, word got out about a little mark on Maka's neck because apparently _someone _couldn't restrain themselves as much as they thought, and then one of the underclassmen snitched on witnessing her sneak a kiss onto Soul's cheek the morning of day seven before leaving their apartment complex on his bike (_of course _their apartment complex just happened to be on the route they took to school, no spying involved honest!)

* * *

><p><strong>*Comes out from hiding behind the corner*<strong>

**Was the ending okay? **

**Well, I hope you guys realized who won/lost the bet! Tell me your guesses when you review? :)**

**Again thank you so much for being patient! And if you've just found this it's 5 in the morning I have lecture tomorrow and I just whipped out this entire chapter in one sitting, so you're lucky you got all three because these peeps have been waiting three years.**

**Again, sorry if the writing style changed or if characters changed or if it went from FUN/FLIRTY to SERIOUS/OMG LOVE.**

**Please review! Even though there's no incentive because sadly, I have completed this.**

**THANK YOU LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
